Ooga Booga
Ooga Booga (aka Ooga Booga Land) land is a slightly morbid and spooky region of the deceased. Ooga Booga Land is made up of a cemetery and the swamp connected to it.KQC4E, pg 573 It is part of the land of Eldritch and as such is ruled by King Oberon and Queen Titania, but Count and Countess Tsepish govern the land. Ooga Booga is the Land of the Dead in the Realm of Eldritch. Background Death fascinates men the world round, and there are as many philosophies about what comes after this life as there are, it seems, lives which end.Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, pg For land of Eldritch, Ooga Booga is the Land of the Dead. Many years in the past, a great war was fought all over Eldritch and Etheria lead by rebels forces under the command of the traitorous Malicia.. Not even Ooga Booga was spared. Count Vladimir Tsepish fought valiantly, defeating many of the rebels. But by treachery he was beheaded by Malicia's gargoyle. His head was hidden away. Countess Elspeth soon died of heartbreak, and the mansion of the Count and Countess was attacked and set ablaze the the Boogeyman, a vicious undead creature, and their dog Black Valiant perished. After her death, Elspeth became a melancholy wraith, when once she was the most beautiful woman in Eldritch. After the Count and Countess' deaths Ooga Booga fell into chaos, and the Boogeyman took over. Many years later things were set right when Rosella was able to defeat Malicia and restore the Count's head and he was able to rule again. Ooga Booga is home to Dr. Cadaver (the resident physician), the undertaker of the land, the Ghoul Kids (fiendish and cruel demon-like children who live for chaos) and many other bizarre and somewhat morbid people and creatures. Those who die in the realm of Eldritch become inhabitants of Ooga Booga Land. In relation to the rest of the lands on the world of Eldritch, Ooga Booga is a far away land.Dragon Toad (KQ8):"His Majesty the King is imprisoned, far away in the dark land of Ooga Booga." Locations Cemetery Gate The Swamp Malicia's House Manor House Ruins Tree House (Treehouse) Cemetery Deadfall (Boogeyman's Home) Count's tomb (Tomb) Undertaker's House Behind the Scenes Generally known as Ooga Booga, it is also known as Ooga Booga Land in game maps in King's Quest Companion and KQ7 Hintbook. The swamp where Malicia lived is also considered part of Ooga Booga Land in game maps in the King's Quest Companion and KQ7 Hintbook. Ooga Booga is described as being a kingdom by Mathilde in the game and in KQC. According to the Gravedigger, those who die in the Realm of Eldritch are moved onto Ooga Booga. Everyone 'living' in the realm are dead as a doornail, for the most part. As such it acts as a kind of afterlife for those of Eldritch. Ooga Booga is apparently known as the Land of the Dead in Eldritch"I do hope that the two of you get along well, since you're both going to rot together in the Land of the Dead for all eternity!"-King's Quest Companion, 4th Edition, 371. Either that, or she knows of the Realm of the Dead in the Land of the Green Isles. But under the context of rotting together in the coffin, for eternity, and based on what she says in KQ7, it appears she intended to leave them locked away in Ooga Booga for a thousand years. As Eldritch's Land of the Dead, that would mean that Vlad Tsepish is the Lord of the Dead for the land. Several characters in the game also note had the Volcano erupted and destroyed the world that Ooga Booga would see a huge surge in population (also suggesting that those die in Eldritch go on to exist in Ooga Booga). Ooga Booga is apparently considered a kingdom although it is ruled by a count. Perhaps he also holds the title of king, but this is never specifically mentioned."Up above this kingdom is a dark land called Ooga Booga. Our kingdoms were never crazy about each other, but we had a civil relationship. Now, because of HER, the Ooga Boogites attack any troll that shows his face above ground. Missy, once you're human, will you go above and investigate? I have a gut feeling that our kingdom is in terrible trouble." He may be the equivalent of the Lord of the Dead or personification of Death for Ooga Booga. References Category:KQ Afterlives